disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aladdín (película)
Aladdín es una película de animación de Walt Disney Pictures, estrenada el 25 de noviembre de 1992. La historia se basa en el popular cuento árabe Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, incluido en la recopilación Las mil y una noches, aunque también incorpora elementos y personajes de la película The Thief of Bagdad, de 1940. Fue dirigida y producida por los estadounidenses John Musker y Ron Clements y escrita por ellos mismos junto a los guionistas Ted Elliot y Terry Rossio. Las partituras musicales fueron escritas por el compositor Alan Menken, ganador de varios Premios Oscar a la mejor banda sonora y a la mejor canción, mientras que de las letras se ocuparon Howard Ashman y Tim Rice. Es el trigésimo primer largometraje animado de la compañía Disney y el sexto cuento clásico que ha adaptado. La trama narra la historia de Aladdín, un joven pobre que, junto con su mono Abú, se dedica a robar y engañar a la gente de la ciudad de Agrabah para poder sobrevivir. Su suerte cambiará al conseguir una vieja lámpara de las profundidades de la Cueva de las Maravillas, en la cual reside un genio que le concederá tres deseos, entre ellos el de convertirse en príncipe para que Jasmine, hija del Sultán y de la que se ha enamorado, se fije en él. Argumento Aladdín es un joven pobre que, junto con su inseparable mono Abú, se dedica a robar o engañar a la gente de Ágrabah para poder sobrevivir, soñando con ser algún día alguien importante. Se enamora de la princesa Jasmine, hija del Sultán. Inesperadamente su suerte cambia cuando un hechicero (Jafar) le propone conseguir todas las riquezas que se pueda imaginar a cambio de que él, un chico de corazón puro, le consiga una vieja lámpara de las profundidades de la Cueva de las Maravillas, donde reside un divertido genio que le concede tres deseos, uno de ellos convertirse en príncipe para que Jasmine se fije en él. Guión En 1988, Howard Ashman sugirió a Disney hacer una adaptación musical animada de la historia de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, contenida en el recopilatorio de cuentos árabes Las mil y una noches. Junto con su compañero, el compositor Alan Menken, Ashman escribió un texto preliminar sobre la historia y seis canciones para la película. Tras acabar su trabajo con La sirenita, los directores y productores John Musker y Ron Clements se dispusieron a completar el guión, pero en la primavera de 1991, Jeffrey Katzenberg, jefe de estudio de Disney por aquella época, les hizo empezar de nuevo, esta vez ayudados por los guionistas Ted Elliott y Terry Rossio.(6 de octubre de 2004) «Entre bastidores de Disney - Un diamante en bruto (Como se hizo Aladdín)» en Aladdín, disco 2 (DVD, edición especial). Walt Disney Pictures. El guión final cambió bastante de lo que había sido la idea original de Ashman y solo tres de sus canciones fueron conservadas. Entre los cambios hechos en la película estaban: la supresión de los padres de Aladdín, el genio pasó de conceder ilimitados deseos a tan solo los tres tradicionales, la princesa Jasmine fue convertida en un personaje más fuerte, y la personalidad de Aladdín tuvo que ser revisada por parecer "un poco áspera, como la de un joven Harrison Ford". Producción El equipo de diseño, encabezado por Richard Vander Wende y Bill Perkins, estuvo influencido por miniaturas persas y el estilo del caricaturista Al Hirschfeld. El mayor reto, en palabras del propio director Musker, fue lograr que los espectadores se interesaran en Aladdín, ya que si no lo lograban la película no saldría bien. El supervisor de animación Glen Keane, quien ya se había encargado de animar a la Bestia en La bella y la bestia y a Ariel en La sirenita, aceptó encargarse de Aladdín. Keane diseñó al personaje de forma que se pareciera al actor Michael J. Fox, aunque añadiendo elementos derivados de Tom Cruise para que fuera más atractivo y del rapero MC Hammer para que tuviera mayor fluidez de movimientos. Eric Goldberg fue el supervisor de animación del Genio, quien estuvo influenciado no solo por el trabajo de Al Hirschfeld, también por el de los animadores Freddie Moore y Ward Kimball. Desde un principio, la idea de Goldberg fue diseñar al Genio mediante las líneas simples y curvadas para darle la apariencia de un espíritu y quedadndo finalmente como una curvilínea figura de humo. Musker y Clements crearon el guión del Genio teniendo en mente al actor estadounidense Robin Williams y aunque Jeffrey Katzenberg sugirió otros nombres como John Candy, Steve Martin o Eddie Murphy, finalmente fue el primero quien aceptó el papel para doblarle. Williams llegó a las sesiones de grabación de voz durante los descansos en el rodaje de otras dos películas que protagonizaba en esos momentos, Hook (1991) y Toys (1992). El actor aportó ideas y sugerencias para el texto y, excepcionalmente tratándose de una película animada, gran parte de su diálogo fue ad líbitum e improvisado. Goldberg examinó más tarde los diálogos grabados por Wiliams y seleccionó los mejores gags y líneas, incluyendo en la película más personajes a la altura de las bromas, los juegos de palabras y las imitaciones del actor. Banda Sonora El Compositor Alan Menken y compositores Howard Ashman y Tim Rice fueron elogiados por la creación de una banda sonora que es "muy buena, rivalizando con lo mejor de otros musicales animadas de Disney a partir de los años 90". Menken y Ashman comenzó a trabajar en la película juntos, como letristas después Ashman murió de complicaciones relacionadas con el SIDA a principios de 1991. a pesar de que catorce canciones fueron escritas para Aladdin , sólo seis se muestran en la película, tres por cada letrista. la edición especial de DVD lanzado en 2004 incluye cuatro canciones en las pruebas de animaciones tempranas, y un video musical de uno, "orgulloso de su niño", realizado por Clay Aiken, que también aparece en el álbum DisneyMania 3. La banda sonora tuvo suficiente éxito como para que el compositor Alan Menken ganara el Oscar a la mejor banda sonora original y el Globo de Oro a la mejor banda sonora , así como una nominación para el BAFTA a la mejor música original . Menken también compartió el Oscar a la Mejor Canción Original , el Globo de Oro a la mejor canción original y la primera y única canción de Disney de ganar un premio Grammy a la Canción del Año con el letrista Tim Rice para la canción " Un mundo ideal ". El álbum es uno de los más vendidos álbumes de bandas sonoras a una película de animación, con 2,481,000 de copias vendidas en los EE.UU. a partir de abril de 2014. Premios * 1995 ** ASCAP - Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures * 1994 ** BMI Film & TV Awards - Most Performed Song from a Film ** Grammy *** Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television *** Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television * 1993 ** Annie - Best Animated Feature ** ASCAP - Top Box Office Films ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music Award ** Globos de oro *** Best Original Score - Motion Picture *** Best Original Song - Motion Picture *** Special Award ** Golden Reel - '' Best Sound Editing - Animated Feature'' ** MTV Movie Award - Best Comedic Performance ** Oscar *** Mejor banda sonora *** Mejor canción ** Saturn Award *** Best Fantasy Film *** Best Performance by a Younger Actor *** Best Supporting Actor ** SEFCA - Best Picture (Tercer puesto) ** Young Artist Awards - Outstanding Family Entertainment of the Year * 1992 ** LAFCA - '' Best Animation'' Doblaje Curiosidades * Aladdin es la primera película Disney en la que se incorporaron efectos de animación 3D para crear la entrada a la Cueva de las Maravillas y la Alfombra Mágica. * Para la creación del personaje de Jafar, los animadores se inspiraron mucho en Maléfica, la gran villana de La bella Durmiente. Por eso existen tantas similitudes entre ellos: ambos tienen un frío caracter, ropas oscuras, aspecto estilizado, llevan báculo, tienen un ave como mascota y ambos se convierten en grandes bestias. * En la Historia original, Aladdin tiene otro genio que habita en un anillo mágico, Disney desechó esto y ocuparon el lugar del otro genio con una alfombra mágica que goza de cierta "conciencia" y personalidad. * Para convencer a Robin Williams de aceptar el papel del Genio, Eric Goldberg hizo un montaje con escenas del personaje y la voz de diferentes actuaciones del actor, quedó tan impresionado que firmó el contrato. * Durante la grabación de la voz del Genio, Robin Williams improvisó tanto que acabaron teniendo 16 horas de material extra. Debido a la improvisación de Williams la película no pudo optar a un Oscar a Mejor Guión Adaptado. * El mercader al inicio de la película, fue creado con la intención oculta de ser el genio disfrazado, Robin Williams realizó la voz de ambos personajes.Este misterio iba a resolverse al final de la película, pero al final esta escena no se puso. * Robin Williams fue la primera gran estrella del cine en hacer la voz para un personaje animado en Disney, El actor cobró lo mínimo permitido por la ley, con la condición de que no se explotara su fama al momento del lanzamiento de la película para su promoción, Disney no respetó el acuerdo y el actor rompió relaciones con la compañía por un largo tiempo; para la segunda entrega de la franquicia The Return of Jafar, el actor se negó a interpretar la voz del genio. Para disculparse, el CEO de Disney en ese momento le obsequió un un cuadro de Picasso, pero el actor no lo aceptó. Robin Williams volvió para la tercera película tras el cambio de CEO de la compañía. Disney incluso desechó todo el trabajo que ya había sido grabado con la voz del genio de la segunda película para esta entrega. * Como en las primeras proyecciones de cine nadie aplaudía después de los números musicales y los productores querían aplausos así que en broma los productores pusieron un cartel de aplausos después de la canción "Un Amigo Fiel". Hizo tanta gracia que se quedó en la película. * Los personajes de Abu y Jafar fueron "retomados" de una película inglesa de 1940, "El ladrón de Bagdag" donde Jafar es el Gran Visir y Abu es humano. * En las primeras versiones Aladdin sabía que Jasmine era una princesa, pero lo cambiaron porque esto implicaba que estaba con ella por dinero y poder. * Patrick Stewart iba a realizar el papel de Jafar pero tuvo que rechazar ese papel por el rodaje de Star Treck: Una Nueva Generación. ''Dice que es de sus mayores errores * La letra original de "Noches de Arabia" decía: "donde te cortan la oreja si no les gusta tu cara". Pero, como los arabes encontraban esto ofensivo se cambió a: "donde todo es plano e inmenso y el calor es intenso". * Los artistas grabaron a los monos del zoo de Los Ángeles para saber cómo animar a Abú. * Para hacer el movimiento de los pantalones de Aladdin, los animadores se fijaron en los videos musicales de M.C. Hammer * Al principio Jafar iba a ser más temperamental e impulsivo, mientras que Jago iba a ser altivo y elegante, con carácter británico. El estudio pensó que si Jafar perdía los estribos lo haría menos amenazante, por lo que la personalidad de ambos personajes fueron intercambiadas. * Aladdín rompió récords en taquilla, se convirtió en la película más exitosa de 1992 y llegó a ser la película animada que más dinero recaudó en la historia en su momento, con una recaudación de $500.000.000 dólares. * Tras la muerte de Robin Williams, Disney le rindió homenaje emitiendo Aladdin en sus tres canales de televisión durante el fin de semana Cameos * En 'Aladdín' aparecen Sebastián (de ''La Sirenita), Pinocho (de Pinocho) y Bestia (de La bella y la bestia), ésta última en forma de juguete del Sultán. * Al final de la película, varios personajes son transformados. Uno de ellos es el tigre de Jasmín, el cual, al regresar a su forma normal, durante un frame su cabeza se transforma en la de Mickey Mouse. Además, el genio justo antes de salir volando lleva una gorra de Goofy. * El personaje del Genio realiza varias interpretaciones de personajes reconocidos, entre ellos están Schwarzenegger, Ed Sullivan, Groucho Marx, Robert De Niro, Jack Nicholson Galería aladdin_ver2_xlg.jpg aladdin_ver1_xlg.jpg aladdin-3.jpg aladdin_ver7_xlg.jpg aladdin_ver5_xlg.jpg aladdin_ver3_xlg.jpg Aladdin-Poster-walt-disney-characters-19229334-1805-2560.jpg 577fd35513f54-Aladdin.jpeg Aladdin-Movie-Poster.jpg aladdin-poster-diamante-lampada-camundongo.jpg aladdin-55c41ba3cb4d4.jpg disney_aladdin.jpg Videoteca Referencias ar:علاء الدين (فيلم ١٩٩٢) da:Aladdin en:Aladdin (1992 film) fi:Aladdin (elokuva) fr:Aladdin (1992) it:Aladdin (film 1992) nl:Aladdin (film) pl:Aladyn (film 1992) pt-br:Aladdin (filme) ru:Аладдин (мультфильм) sv:Aladdin tr:Aladdin zh:阿拉丁 Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Películas Categoría:Aladdin Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar Categoría:Disney Renaissance